From me, straight to you
by moonydragon678
Summary: This story contains 6 letters that could have been sent at different times in the PJO and HoH stories. Just for the sake of this story, the demi-gods are NOT dyslexic. If you haven't read the PJO and HoH books, then I warn you, there are spoilers.
1. Kronos

**Hi everyone**

**Please don't judge me to harshly. It is only my first story, also, for the sake of this story pretend the demi-gods aren't dyslexic or they can write and read letters easily.**

**Right, now we have Disclaimer**** time**

**I own anything from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes or ****Olympus. That all belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Please excuse my spelling and grammar. No matter how many times I check it there is always something I messed up...**

**Please rate at the end.**

* * *

Dear Kronos,

Stop trying to come back to power, it is really annoying when you do.

Please except that I beat you and then Poseidon's child, Percy Jackson, did the same.

We will kill you again if we have too. Please don't make that mistake and stay dead in Tartarus or even better, fade.

This is my warning,

Zeus

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please R&R **

**Also, who should I do next?**

**Moonydragon678**


	2. Grover

**Hello again**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Rick Riordan**

**Please Review, please**

* * *

G-man,

Thanks for watching over me while I was at Yancy and then following me, even though I sort of left you.

You were the first get back from searching for Pan and then you found him. I knew you would. Just like I said on the first quest.

Thanks

Percy

* * *

**Please can I get a review. I don't care if its constructive criticism.**

**Moonydragon678**


	3. Gaea

**Hi again,**

**Disclaimer to PJO and HOO. They belong to Rick Riordan**

**Please review**

**Big shout-out to Nikkistartemis who reviewed. My first review! I'll try to keep your advice in mind.**

* * *

Dear Queen Dirt Face,

This goes to you and your giants. JUST STAY DEAD. It would make my life so much easier.

Maybe I could be a normal kid for a couple of minutes if you didn't come back. It's hard enough for me to kill you, but you and your giants... What is a kid to do?

Then again, there is no such thing as a normal day in the life of Percy Jackson, so I guess forget that last bit, but do stay away.

With lots and lots of love (note the sarcasm)

Percy Jackson

* * *

**Hello.**

**How was it? Please review.**

**Again, I would rather have constructive criticism than nothing at all. I never really know who to write to... Also, I know this chapter was similar to the letter to Kronos.**

**moonydragon678**


	4. Percy

**Hi everyone**

**Please can you review**

**Disclaimer time. I don;'t own PJO or HoH, they belong to Rick Riordan**

**As I said before, please can you review at the end.**

* * *

Dear Percy,

Thank-you for, once again, saving the world. You did it well, and your plan was practically faultless (just accept the complement, okay).

I know you defeated Gaea and Kronos but it would seem that a heroes work is never done, if you look behind you, you will see a monster for you to defeat. (Don't even bother to ask how I know. You know I am wisdom's daughter. And I have the magic shield that _he _crafted before the... accident on Princess Andromeda).

Anyway, please meet me at the lake at 4 pm, because I want to see you again. Also, the rest of the 7, Nico and Thalia will be there.

Love

Annabeth

Daughter of Athena

* * *

**How was it. **

**I did my best.**

**Please review, I don't mind constructive criticism, but please no rude comments.**

**Please review, please**

**Moonydragon678**


	5. The giant war

**Hi everyone.**

**I don't own PJO or HoH.**

**Please review at the end.**

* * *

Dear 'The Seven Of The Prophecy,'

Great job on Queen Dirt Face.

Hopefully, the rest of your lives can be lived in peace, but then again, we doubt any demigod will ever get a day in peace... We are just _so _lucky, note the sarcasm.

Anyway, congrats

From

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter

* * *

Dear Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter,

Thanks for the letter, but you need to remember what you did. You fought a vital part in the Giant War.

So, the congratulations you gave us, right back at you.

Love

The Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Leo and Frank.

* * *

**So how was that?**

**I have decided to stop it here. It wasn't really going anywhere, and I have run out of ideas, so unless you really want me to continue, this story is done.**

**I am done, but please review, I really want to know what you guys thought. I am writing more stories but I need to know what you like and dislike so I can write it well.**

**Thanks to the 195 who have read this. Love you guys.**

**Signing out (until next time)**

**Moonydragon678**


End file.
